Grindermania
Grindemania is the first half of the ninth episode of the Wild Grinders series. This episode focuses on that Lil Rob decides to make up a band. Their musical performance experiences stoked the audience in popularity, but a pretzel stick snack broke up the Grinders. Synopsis The video records Jack Knife, skating on a rail, as Goggles upload it to trciksyourmomhates.com. In an unfortunate way, Jack Knife reviewed the video eight times. The Grinders are unpopular, as the fans are not interested in this video, in such irony. Lil Rob makes up an idea that the gang will create a music video. Jack Knife wields a guitar, but pretends that his guitar is a wind instrument. Emo Crys holds an infamous cowbell, which gathers some of the animals, such as squirrels. Jay Jay carries the piano, while Spitball carries a bass guitar. Finally, Lil Rob becomes the lead vocalist, and Goggles will set up the effects. The Grinders' performances act terrible and off-key. Lil Rob pulls out his cell phone, to watch an instructional video about playing music for skateboarders (?). The gang remember what they are able to do. The song is inserted as "Whatever, Man". The crowd go crazy and chased the Grinders, as they've escaped to Lil Rob home. The Grinders drastically dressed up as the Backside Grinders, before Lil Rob calls Chip Fligginton to make the band more popular. Flipz and Stubford enters the Backside Grinders' concert, but Stubford jeers at them. Stubford insults the Backside Grinders, and performs the "Stubby". The crowd are embarrassed by Stubford's performance, as they flee. The Grinders now enter a newly-decorated mansion, with great service. Despicably, their fame is short-lived as the gang (except for Lil Rob) are arguing about the pretzel sticks. Goggles requested twists, Jay Jay wanted the pretzels organic, Emo Crys prefers the bits, and Jack Knife has a crazy habit to go into wrong paths. The gang leaves Lil Rob behind, while Jack Knife steps to the closet. Meaty enters again to the room, but wants to keep the pretzel sticks instead. Chip Fligginton makes up a special report for the Backside Grinders, when each Grinder is interviewed about the melancholic moments (with the exception for Spitball, as he does not talk much). Lil Rob wants the gang back together again, so the pretzels will never be a isolation of the gang. The crowd is empty, when Stubford remains to be the last man sitting and jeering. The Grinders decide not to worry about the concert. The conclusion opens up, when Stubford done the "Stubby" one last time, as Flipz jeers at him. Characters Main Characters Reccuring Characters Major Events *The Grinders are able to become a musical band for the first time. International Title Trivia Original *This is the second time that Stubford did the "Stubby". **Unlike the first time in Out of Tune, Stubford did it twice. *"Whatever, Man" is sung by Rob Dyrdek himself. *This is the first episode to be named with "grinder", which is parted from its series title. Animation Errors Gallery Screenshots Backside Grinders.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders